


Curses and Kisses

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bunker story. Cas is exceedingly vexed with his new human body.  Dean finds having human Cas around all the time incredibly vexing for his body, as well. (Ha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses and Kisses

        Angel Cas was grumpy and gruff with a side of sass; human Cas was downright snarky with a sailor’s tongue.  Dean had a hard time telling what was frustration and what was simply, well, Cas.  After his initial relief of finding the bunker and being fed and warm, Cas began to discover more delights of being human.  The pain of a stubbed toe, a migraine, blisters from running too much, trying to keep his body strong.  Walking down the halls, Dean was met with a litany of curses- _fucking door, fucking cabinet, do we have any goddamn aspirin Dean?! trying to..just-shit! shitfuckinghell this is a disgrace to my father’s name_ \- and the like.

        Even though Dean recognized that Cas was struggling, he couldn’t help his lips from twitching as he took in the man’s furrowed brow.  Cas had also taken to gesturing with his hands and throwing them up in the air. After Dean repressed a chuckle as Cas limped in from that first run in his new shoes, Cas swiveled, hands on his hips, a smite-worthy glare leveled at Dean. Dean felt warmth spread through him and he subconsciously licked his lips. Cas’ face was flushed from the exercise, and his eyes flickered with something under the irritation.  Dean wandered back to the library, picking up the beer he had half finished, his stomach tickling and restless.

        He and Cas had exchanged looks, comments, brief touches; for years. But now, living with Cas, it was an itch he couldn’t scratch. With 24/7, wake up in the morning and seeing Cas in his boxers, heading to the bathroom kind of proximity, it became harder to have the moments and walk away.

        Dean picked at the label on his beer bottle, not noticing when Sam walked in.  He jumped when Sam laid a casual hand on his shoulder, before offering him a new beer and swinging his tall form into the chair across the table from him.  “What are you thinking about?”  Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, setting his beer down.

        “Cas.”  Sam gave a careful nod, taking a sip of his drink.  Dean shifted in his seat,  “Do you think...I don’t know, I want to-” Dean cleared his throat.

        “Make a move?” Dean’s eyes lifted sharply, but his brother’s gaze was open and relaxed, and it let something ease in side of him. He gave a murmur of affirmation.  Sam sighed affectionately, and ran a hand through his hair with a soft chuckle, “You’re my big brother. You’re the one who’s supposed to tell me to be brave.”  Dean felt himself return a small smile,

        “Yeah, that’s true.” He sobered, “But, what if, he doesn’t, you know. I don’t want to lose him.”  Dean’s voice grew small at the end with the confession.

Sam clasped his hands together and leaned forward,  “Dean,” his voice soft, “He’s already chosen you. And you’ve chosen him. You two are,” Sam shook his head, “You always find each other.”  Sam’s expression was so full of love that Dean’s heart hurt.  He stood up and crossed to his brother, pulling him into a hug,

        “Thanks, Sammy.”

        Sam returned the hug, patting his back, then pulled away and shoved Dean’s chest playfully,  “Whatever, jerk.” Dean strode with determination towards the laundry room, waggling his eyebrows at Sam,

        “Time for me to work my magic, Sammy.”

                “Just, no, Dean. And please, I don’t need the details.”

 

        As expected, Cas was in the laundry room, and as Dean entered he swiveled, holding a pile of wet clothes,  “Dean, is it too much trouble for you to transfer your clothing?  Other people live here too.” Cas’ voice was nearly a snarl, though with his freshly washed hair matted, and holding the jumble of socks and towels to his chest, he looked more cute and less bad-ass warrior.  Dean smiled softly.  

        Cas stepped into Dean’s space, “Is this a fucking joke to you?”  Dean’s smile grew, and he held his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender, before taking the laundry from Cas’ arms and depositing it in the dryer.  Cas watched him, his brow quirked, the anger dissipating from his eyes.  Dean turned back and took Cas’ now empty hands.  Cas jumped at the sudden gesture, looking to their joined hands and back at Dean’s face, “Dean?”  His voice was soft, hopeful.  

        “It’s not a joke at all, Cas.” Dean kept one hand clasped with Cas, and drew the other up and ran it softly through his hair.  Cas’ eyes closed, and he shivered. Before Dean could make another move, Cas pressed their lips together, slightly off target at first. Dean smiled against his lips and kissed back.  After a time they broke apart, and Dean felt a happiness that was unexpected and new, and so wonderful.  He couldn’t stop smiling.  Cas looked as equally affected, eyes lifted up with a rare smile,

        “I fucking love you.”

        Dean couldn’t stop the laugh that rose from deep in his chest, pulling Cas into a tight hug, breathing in the smell of his ridiculous coconut shampoo.  He felt Cas wrap arms around him and his hands clench into the fabric.  Dean pressed a kiss to the base of Cas’ neck,  “I fucking love you, too.”


End file.
